This application is a continuation of our copending application Ser. No. 10/443,167, May 22, 2003 now abandoned, which is relied on and incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention concerns organosilicon compounds, a process for their production and their use.
The use of silanes as coupling agents is known. Thus aminoalkyl trialkoxysilanes, methacryloxyalkyl trialkoxysilanes, polysulfanalkyl trialkoxysilanes and mercaptoalkyl trialkoxysilanes are used as coupling agents between inorganic materials and organic polymers, as crosslinking agents and surface modifiers (E. P. Plueddemann, “Silane Coupling Agents”, 2nd Ed. Plenum Press 1982).
These coupling agents or bonding agents form bonds to both the filler and the elastomer, thus creating a good interaction between the filler surface and the elastomer.
It is also known that the use of commercial silane coupling agents (DE 22 55 577) with three alkoxy substituents at the silicon atom leads to the release of considerable amounts of alcohol during and after bonding to the filler. Since trimethoxy-and triethoxy-substituted silanes are generally used, the corresponding alcohols, methanol and ethanol, are released in considerable quantities.
It is also known from DE 10015309 that the use of a mercaptosilane in combination with a long-chain alkyl silane leads to rubber compounds with increased reinforcement and reduced hysteresis loss. The alkyl silane is needed to ensure reliable processability of the rubber compound.
A disadvantage of the known mercaptosilanes according to DE 10015309is the need to add alkyl silanes to rubber compounds in order to obtain particular properties.
It is also known that methoxy-and ethoxy-substituted silanes are more reactive than the corresponding long-chain alkoxy-substituted silanes and can therefore bond more quickly to the filler, such that from a technical and economic perspective the use of methoxy and ethoxy substituents cannot be avoided.
Organosilicon compounds having the general formula
are known from DE 10137809wherein R is a methyl or ethyl group,    R′ is the same or different and a C9-C30 branched or unbranched monovalent alkyl or alkenyl group, aryl group, aralkyl group, branched or unbranched C2-C30 alkyl ether group, branched or unbranched C2-C30 alkyl polyether group,    R″ is a branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated, aliphatic, aromatic or mixed aliphatic/aromatic divalent C1-C30 hydrocarbon group,    X is NH(3-n) where n=1, 2, 3 and m=1, O(C═O)—R′″ where n=1 and m=1, SH where n=1 and m=1, S where n=2 and m=1-10 and mixtures thereof, S(C═O)—R′″    where n=1 and m=1 or H where n=1 and m=1,    where R′″ equals C1-C30 branched or unbranched alkyl or alkenyl group, aralkyl group or aryl group.
A disadvantage of the known organosilicon compounds according to DE 10137809 is the low hardness and dynamic rigidity in rubber compounds.
The object of the invention is to provide an organosilicon compound with which good hardness and dynamic rigidity values can be achieved in rubber compounds.
The object of the invention is also to provide an organosilicon compound with which comparable properties to those in DE 10015309 can be achieved in rubber compounds even without the addition of alkyl silanes.